This invention relates to a guide for use in a bank note handling machine, such as a bank note disbursement machine. More particularly, it relates to a guide at the junction of conveyance paths for bank notes which is provided in a bank note handling machine.
Conventionally, as shown in FIG. 1a, there has been provided a junction station 9 where a plurality of first paths 2 (only one of which is shown) join a second path 3. The first path is formed by rollers 5 and belts 6 which deliver to the junction 9 bank notes S drawn, one at a time, out of the bank note container C provided in the bank note disbursement machine. The second path 3 is formed by a belt 8 and rollers, not shown, so as to receive the bank notes from the first paths and convey the same to an accumulating station, not shown, for disbursement.
At the junction 9, as shown in FIG. 1b, there has been provided a plurality of guide members 4a which are parallel with and along the width length of the bank note S. The guide member 4a has a curved portion 12 provided at its end along the roller 5 to smoothly deliver and guide the bank note S from one of the first paths 2 to the second path 3.
However, on the delivery of the bank note S from one of the first paths 2 to the second path 3, as the leading end of the bank note S has reached the curved portions 12 of the guide members 4a, the bank note S simultaneously engages with the belts 8 and guide members 4a to take a corrugated form, as shown in dotted lines in FIG. 1b. Consequently, the bank note S becomes rigid in the direction of the second path 3 and, therefore, it becomes difficult to cause the bank note S to be curved toward the direction of the second path 3.
In such a construction, as the bank note S advances further, it strikes against the belt 8 and the leading end of the bank note S is apt to be damaged due to its rigidity.